The present invention relates to amusement pens, and particularly to an amusement pen with a turnable decoration.
The prior art pens have only static effects, that is, the decoration on the pen is static with respect to the pens. However, the applicant of the present invention has invented several kinds of pens having amusement effects, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,298, xe2x80x9cBallpoint pen stand decorated with movable funny ornamentxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,727, xe2x80x9cBallpoint pen stand decorated with twist dancing ornamentxe2x80x9d, etc. The decorations disclosed in the former inventions are not so vivid and are driven through the fillers. The decorations in the latter invention are operated by hands. No decoration can be operated by both fillers and hands. Further, the decorations in the former patent moves upwards and downwards and the decorations in the latter patent rotate. No decoration can turn by the whole body.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an amusement pen with a turnable decoration which comprises a turnable device, a driven device, a driven seat and a pen body.
The turnable device is formed by pulling wires, a U shape swingable rod and a decoration. By operating the pulling wires, the decoration will turn around pulling wires.
The driven device has two linkages for winding the pulling wires; the driven device being formed by two linkages. A driving active piece is buckled to the two linkages; an elastomer in the driven seat and above the driving active piece.
The driving seat encloses and fixes the driven device and is formed by two seat covers. An internal of the driven seat has two pivotal shafts for pivotally installing the two linkages, and two lateral holes. A guide groove serve""s for pivotally installing the driving active piece; and the driven seat has a left through hole and a right through hole.
A pen body is installed at a lower end of the driven seat. The pen body is formed by a filler, and a cover receiving the filler and being positioned below the pen body;
By the expanding and reducing of the two linkages, pulling wires will be tightened or released; at the same time, the turnable device will turn around the rope sleeve.